Bolli
|Base ID = }} Bolli is a Nord who lives in his house in Riften. He owns and runs the Riften Fishery. Background He owns the fishery and has a charitable nature, giving away much of his wealth. During conversation, he reveals that he supplies Marise Aravel with fish for her stall in the marketplace. He owns a house in Riften and lives with Nivenor, his Bosmer wife. On the second floor of his house is a note regarding his marriage. He is also having an affair with Haelga. Interactions Caught Red Handed He has a Mark of Dibella given to him by Haelga in exchange for an "intimate favor." The Dragonborn may be asked to get it from him in order to help Svana Far-Shield embarrass her aunt. Special Delivery Bolli asks the Dragonborn to deliver his purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markarth. Quotes *''"New in town, eh? Here for the fishing, I guess."'' *''"There's nothing like fishing on Lake Honrich. You should try it some time."'' *''"If you're hungry, Marise sells fresh fish, caught by yours truly."'' *''"Remember to give at the Temple."'' *''"Divines smile on you, friend."'' - after completing his quest *''"Thanks again for the delivery to Markarth. What can I do for you?"'' - after completing his quest Conversations ;Brand-Shei Bolli: "So while I was in Ivarstead, I heard news that something terrible happened at Helgen." Brand-Shei: "You've heard too? They say the town was completely destroyed by a dragon." Bolli: "If that's true, then we have much more to fear than the Thieves Guild." Brand-Shei: "I'd still keep an eye on my purse if I was you." ;Grelka Bolli: "Grelka, I wanted to talk about that suit of leather armor you sold me. The fasteners are already coming loose." Grelka: "Fine. It'll be five septims to repair it." Bolli: "Why should I pay for a repair on something I just bought?" Grelka: "All right, all right. Just bring it to me tomorrow and I'll fix it for you." ;Haelga Bolli: "Haelga, we need to stop seeing each other." Haelga: "Oh, Bolli you silly man. You weren't saying that when you were licking that honey off my..." Bolli: "Haelga! That's just it. I can't keep up with you. Your Dibellan techniques... they're exhausting." Haelga: "Is it really me, or is it your wife? You need to make a choice Bolli. The honey or her." Haelga: "When are you going to take me away from here Bolli?" Bolli: "I told you, I can't just pick up and leave. I have my wife, my business... not to mention you have the Bunkhouse." Haelga: "That old place? I could care less about it. Its you I want, Bolli." Bolli: "I... I'm sorry Haelga, I can't. Not yet." ;Madesi Bolli: "Madesi, what's this bill for 300 septims!" Madesi: "Begging your pardon, milord. Your wife has run up quite an account in the last few months." Bolli: "Outrageous! Who does she think she is?!" Madesi: "I believe she's trying to look as ravishing as possible for you, milord." Bolli: "Oh, well... I suppose that's a noble cause. I'll settle this bill at the end of the day. Thank you." ;Marise Aravel Bolli: "I have two more bushels for you, Marise. That should keep you well-stocked." Marise: "Sounds good. May I owe you for them?" Bolli: "Of course. Say, how are you going to sell all those fish before they spoil?" Marise: "You know I can't tell you that. As soon as I do, and you have a few meads in you, everyone will know." ;Nivenor Bolli: "Decided to show up for work today, eh?" Nivenor: "And just what's that supposed to mean?" Bolli: "It means I have a business to run, I need to have the books straight and you're barely ever here!" Nivenor: "For goodness sake, Bolli! You barely lift a finger yourself when you're here except to point at things for your workers to do. Let them do the work, that's what you pay them for!" Bolli: "Sigh." Nivenor: "Bolli, I was looking at the finances and I noticed you've been donating gold to the Temple of Mara. Are you out of your mind?" Bolli: "Maramal's been helping me through a rough patch. I just wanted to pay him back. It's not like he's keeping it!" Nivenor: "Uh huh. I'm sure he runs outside with the coin and throws it up in the air so Mara herself can catch it. Come off of it, Bolli." Bolli: "You may be my wife, but this is my business, so just do your job. Don't worry, you'll still have plenty of gold left over to waste on trinkets." ;Talen-Jei Bolli: "Talen my friend, up for some fishing this week?" Talen-Jei: "I don't know Bolli. It's getting dangerous outside the walls." Bolli: "Oh come now, what's a dragon or two compared to a day full of fishing!" Talen-Jei: "That's not funny, Bolli. People are scared." ;Wuujeta Bolli: "Wujeeta, we need to talk." Wujeeta: "I know, I was late. I'm sorry." Bolli: "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I can't just let this go unpunished." Wujeeta: "Please, don't get rid of me! I need the coin. I... I'll work for free for the rest of this week. Please!" Bolli: "Sigh. Very well. You're lucky Maramal has placed me in a very forgiving mood." Trivia *If the Dragonborn's persuasion attempt fails when trying to obtain his mark of Dibella, he will argue that he has only ever slept with his wife, Drifa. However, this is likely an oversight, as Drifa is Bersi Honey-Hand's wife, while Bolli's actual wife is Nivenor. Appearances * de:Bolli es:Bolli fr:Bolli ru:Болли Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters